Tony and Tim: Back and Forth
by Captain Vox
Summary: 26 Themes of Tony and Tim, a back and forth reaction to certain moods or feelings between them.


NCIS Drabble: Twenty-Six Moods of Tony and Timmy

Tony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee, a progression

**Loss:**

He was always there, wasn't he? With a joke or a smile I was never sure which, but there all the same when the loss in a case got to me the most.

Timothy understood dimensions of me that I never let others see, he always knew what to say after every failed relationship.

**Jealousy:**

He reeks of woman's perfume and he's wearing the smug, full of himself look he gets when telling one of his tales of epic sexual adventure. I looked away, back to my computer, staring at nothing.

Probie nudged into Abby's shoulder, laughed with her. I turned away with a grimace, waiting for the slowest elevator on earth.

**Boredom:**

Wonder what Tony is doing on a Saturday…probably more than me…I sit, staring at my computer screen with the yet to be written eighth chapter.

Wonder what Tim is doing on a Saturday…probably more than me…I sit, staring at the movie shelf without lifting one of my precious films.

**Worry:**

He sees the blush doesn't he? Of course he does, he's laying on top of me because of Ziva's playful shove…he sees the blush…damn it…why isn't he moving? Wait for a new nick-name…stop blushing.

Did he blush for me? No, it's his fumbling Probie side coming out. Am I blushing too? Dinozzo's don't blush damn it. We make others blush. Is he staring? Oh no, he's staring…I should move.

**Temptation:**

Those delicious looking lips, spouting geek-isms I couldn't keep up with, what was more tempting than those?

The fire burning in my partner's eyes, that 'come get me' look…God, was that really directed at me? How in hell could I walk away from that!

**Caution:**

I can't let him see past this façade…brag about some girl, make one up, no one will know.

They'll see it, they _can_ see it. How can they not, I was just openly staring.

**Tension:**

Should I tell him just how I feel? Won't Tony just laugh?

Why is he looking at me like that; did I do something wrong?

**Lust:**

I was feeling it again, the boiling fervor for sex. Why the hell was I licking my lips as I watched McGee pound away at the keyboard in the dull light of just our two desk lamps?

I glanced over at Tony, licking his lips and I nearly lost it right there from that look. A fire started to burn in my own eyes. "Tony…" I breathed out across the distance between us.

**Amusment:**

My joke brought a large grin to my Probie's face; I had amused him. _Good._

I fumbled through my sentence when Tony had pulled away from a light kiss. Tony laughed.

**Passion: **

God, Tony's eyes were concentrated on me. I could feel the passion rolling off of my partner in warm waves.

The rough feel of Tim's impatient hands, groping and grabbing at my back and hair making warmth pool in me, strong and low-- that was passion.

**Surprise:**

Damn, Timothy was not a fumbling geek right now, he was confident in this. That kiss was…well surprising to say the least.

He didn't pull away…he didn't laugh…he didn't leave…

**Fear:**

Somehow, I will mess this up. I just know it and Timothy will no longer be mine. I always ruin my relationships, why wouldn't I mess this one up?

Does he still see me as a geek, just a cute novelty to mark down in his book of names? Please Tony, don't let me be just another name.

**Shock:**

I didn't have to ask whose bed I was in this morning, I knew, and I didn't want it to be anyone else's. Well, who knew?

I was waking up and there was still a warm body pressed against my naked form. Tony hadn't left me in the middle of the night as I had expected.

**Secrecy:**

How could they do this, Tony the womanizer couldn't be this to him…could he? No one else needs to know, it might slip away.

Timothy would leave if others knew…they could get in trouble…he couldn't ruin this one so no one else needed to know.

**Intimacy:**

His hands were gentle, soft and slightly shaky as they ran over my face. This was not the confident Tony I was used to. I liked this Tony.

Those eyes burned confident as he watched me caress his face. I've never felt so close to anyone.

**Fidelity:**

There is no one else Probie, not after you, you have become my world and the one thing I will not mess up.

She is the past, she is not now and she is not you, Tony. I belong in your bed and no one else's.

**Trust:**

He's always got my six, even if I am just his Probie. But then, I am _his_ Probie. I suppose that means I can put my heart in his hands and walk on tall, knowing he's got my six.

He handed me his open heart, his life…I handed mine to him.

**Frustration:**

Why must we hide the one thing that has gone right for me? It was finally working, wasn't it?

That look, it made me turn away before I decided to argue. I couldn't watch Tony make me just another sexual exploit, I couldn't let this fail.

**Excitement:**

He just said, "I love you". Breathe Tony, say something back and stop grinning like a fool. But my heart was fluttering too quickly. Finally-"I…love you too, Timothy."

He said it back, good God he said it back and with a smile that was lighting up my entire world.

**Pride:**

I didn't want to hide us any longer; Probie was mine and I wanted to strut that around for everyone to see. I had something new and more exciting to brag about with that lewd grin I liked to use.

I didn't want to hide us any longer; I was the new name in Tony's book…but my name wasn't in a book was it? It was plastered proudly on every aspect of Tony's life with as much pride as I carried his name.

**Love:**

Tony Dinozzo.

Timothy McGee.


End file.
